If They Were Humans
by DP-san
Summary: [IN THE VERY LONG PROCESS OF REVISING] If the Duel Monsters were humans, what would they be like? Chapter 5 up!
1. A Peaceful Sunset

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~*~If They Were Humans~*~  
  
1. The Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl  
  
A/N: The names which I gave the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl are made-up, unless you have proof their names were really Daniel and Dorothy.  
  
I watch as the sun begins to set, casting its blood red light onto the soft, puffy clouds in the sky. Resting on the fresh, green grass, I feel peace pulsing through my veins. I wish this moment to last forever, but of course, it would never happen. Soon, the silence is broken by a familiar voice.  
  
"Daniel!!!"  
  
I sigh and turn around to see Dorothy. She runs up to me, and hugs me. As usual. How one girl can have so much energy still mystifies me. Her golden hair becomes orange from the red rays of the sun glinting off it. Her green eyes look up into my aqua ones, a look so deep it makes a faint tinge of pink slither over my face. She giggles, then lets go. She pulls me down to sit on the grass. She enjoys sunset, as well. She hugs my arm, and rests her head on my shoulder.  
  
"It's so peaceful…" she says.  
  
I nod. The wind blows around us, and it rearranges my violet hair, a few strands of it brushing lightly over Dorothy's face. Her golden hair rises in a flurry around us. The wind dies down. She sighs, showing her exhaustion from the day. She moves closer to me. The silky strands of gold stroke my bare arm, exposed by the sleeveless shirt I chose to wear today. She smiles, and I cannot resist smiling a little bit myself. Sure, many may think she's just an annoying little brat, but if you caught her with her guard down, she's quite innocent. And lovable, as well.  
  
The pink patches on her cheeks are highlighted by the rays of the sun, making her look even more adorable than she is already. She sighs again, and I notice her eyes are half closed. She looks as though she were about to fall asleep in the next second. In which she did. I smile, looking at her sleeping face, and I notice she is still hanging on to me. If someone could see the way she is now… I doubt they would still believe her to be an annoying little brat. I put my arm around her shoulder. For a moment, just a moment, I feel our hearts beat together, our breaths synchronized. But then Dorothy stirs, and the connection is broken. She wakes, finding herself still hanging on to me, and finding my arm around her shoulder. Her eyes widen, just slightly, and I notice her blush. I smile down at her, then kiss her cheek, my hair caressing her shoulder. She blushes more than she already is. I gently lift her face, holding it in my hands, and I gently place a kiss on her lips. Though I can't see it, I can feel her eyes widen, and I feel her long eyelashes against my face as she closes her eyes and returns my kiss. A little while later, we break apart, and she gives me one of her great, big hugs.  
  
"Finally," I say, "I've caught you with your guard down. I've been wanting to be with you for the longest time."  
  
"Same here…"  
  
I sigh and hold her in my arms as we watch the last rays of the sun disappear behind the crest of the mountain. 


	2. Curing the Plague

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~*~If They Were Humans~*~

The day was more beautiful than any other, the sky clear and blue, the clouds sparse, the sun shining brightly over a small town in Ireland. However, instead of many people inside, nearly all people were inside their houses, because of the plague befallen on the town. The only two humans in sight were the two guardians of the King's castle, Calhoun and Thartháne. Then, another figure appeared in sight of the castle, a woman with long, golden hair reaching beyond her waist. She walks up the dirt path to the castle, her hands entwined together, her head bent to face the ground. Her skin is creamy, her complexion fair. She walks up to the door of the castle. Calhoun and Thartháne bar her path with their swords.  
  
"You may not enter without the King's word," Thartháne says.  
  
"I do have the King's permission. I am Mahalia, a healer sent from a mystical land of health and fortune," Mahalia says, lifting her head and opening her emerald green eyes. Calhoun, seeing her eyes, falters and lowers his sword just the slightest bit. But this bit is still caught by the eyes of Mahalia, and she smiles.  
  
"All right," Thartháne says, and lowers his sword to return it to his side, and Calhoun follows suit. They open the door for her, and she enters in the same fashion she walked up the path with, head bowed, hands clasped together, hair streaming out behind her. Calhoun steals a small glance behind him before he closes the door, catching a glimpse of Mahalia again. He and Thartháne close the door and return to watching the path. Both sheath their swords again.  
  
Mahalia walks to the King's throne, and curtsies. She looks at him, then begins speaking.  
  
"O great King Cathbad, I, Mahalia from the East, have come to cure the plague befallen on the town. However, the process will require one night and one day. Nevertheless, I will try my best to speed up the process."  
  
"I am glad to see you have come. You are welcome here. I will ask one of my servants to show you to the room you shall stay in. Sapphira!"  
  
A young woman, about the age of twenty, came to escort Mahalia to her room. Her golden hair rivaled Mahalia's in a battle of radiance. She led Mahalia down a corridor and into a simple, yet elegant room. The bed had a canopy of silk, and the desk made out of fine cedar. Mahalia thanked Sapphira, escorted her out the door, kindly, but firmly; then she conjured a few items she would need.  
  
"Tell Calhoun and Thartháne they may come in now, their daytime shift is over. Send out Cralasias and Priasne," King Cathbad said.  
  
The door opened again as Calhoun and Thartháne entered, and Cralasias, a youth with dark hair, brilliant green eyes, a muscular frame and Priasne, a young, but brave, woman soldier walked out. Priasne's fiery red hair billowed behind her, her ponytail apparently not controlling its flow very well. Her light brown eyes reflected the light of the setting sun.  
  
Calhoun and Thartháne now had the rest of the night to do whatever they pleased. Thartháne, though a soldier, still chose to return to his quarters to rest. He claimed standing and watching one point on the horizon tired him out. Calhoun, instead of resting, decided to go visit Mahalia and give her a proper greeting. He walked down the hall and knocked on Mahalia's door. She allowed him to enter. He entered with his cape billowing. He bowed to her, then spoke.  
  
"Welcome to our humble town," he began, "I am Calhoun, one of King Cathbad's top soldiers. All of us employed by the King, and the King himself, hope you enjoy your stay. All of the townspeople also hope you are able to cure the plague."  
  
"Thank you. I am confident my abilities will allow me to heal this sort of plague."  
  
"I also have confidence in you," Calhoun said, his abnormally colored eyes, which were yellow, looked into her emerald green ones. The necklace on his neck, a gold chain with a simple emerald on it, given by one person he rescued from her fate, sparkles in the light. Their gaze breaks after a few seconds, and she smiles her radiant smile again.  
  
"I shall begin my spell tonight. I am hoping I can speed up the process, but doing so is normally impossible. I do hope I do not catch the plague before I complete the spell."  
  
"Yes, and I wish you good health."

A voice in the back of Calhoun's head tells him wishes never come true. As he walks out of Mahalia's room, a memory accompanies him.

__

"Calhoun… your mother is sick. Terribly sick."

The doctor told him those words when he was a mere nine-year-old. He loved his mother more than anything, as his father had left on an expedition and never returned, when Calhoun was six.

"And, Calhoun," the doctor continues, "I am terribly sorry to say this… but she cannot be cured."

Even at his age, he still understood what the doctor was saying. His mother was going to die. The doctor just said it in a different way, trying not to let Calhoun know the truth.

"Mother," he said, a tear falling down his cheek, "I wish you never got sick. I wish you wouldn't die, and you would be healthy."

"Calhoun," his mother said, "don't cry. Be strong, like a warrior. You know I don't want to see you like this. Calhoun… I love you and I always will, even after I leave. You are my one and only son. Be strong. Be a warrior. My warrior…"

And then, her eyes closed, and he heard her breathing no more.

"Mother!" he cried, "Mother… I know the truth now… wishes don't do a thing. I know you told me to be strong, but I cannot help but to shed a few tears for you."

Tears fell from his face, droplets of warmth, a mark of something lost and never to return.

"Wishes never helped…" he whispered. 

He walks to his quarters with an uneasy feeling.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Calhoun again went to visit Mahalia. She had started on her spell already. However, she looked paler than before, and more tired. He asked her if she felt all right.  
  
"I'm fine," she insisted, "Just feeling a bit tired, I didn't get much sleep last night." She coughed a couple of times, which defied her statement.  
  
A horrible thought then struck Calhoun. The first symptoms of the plague were normally tiredness and coughs. What if… he shrugged off the thought. But the voice in his head just had to remind him it took only a couple hours for the plague to become deadly. At least my shift doesn't begin until around eleven o'clock, he thought, this way if she actually did have the plague… then I could at least be there with her.  
  
An hour later, when he returned to check on Mahalia to see if she was ok, her symptoms had already become worse. He noticed although she became paler, there was a rosy flush to her cheeks. The mark of a fever. Nevertheless, Mahalia was still working on the spell.  
  
"Mahalia, you don't look all right. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Calhoun, stop worrying about me."

"I could never inot/i worry about you…" Calhoun whispered.

Mahalia knew she probably wasn't supposed to hear those words… but still she looked up from her work.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Calhoun said with a slight flush in his cheeks.  
  
"All right… well, just to tell you, I'm almost done with the spell… another half-hour should let me complete it."

"That's fast, I expected it to take a night and one day."

"Well, turns out I can speed up the process by a couple hours."

Calhoun smiled. Something pestered him at the back of his mind again… reminding him after the fever came, it took roughly half an hour for the worst symptoms to appear and take place.  
  
"Maybe I should stay with you… just in case," Calhoun offered.

"Fine by me… I would like some company, anyway," Mahalia said, smiling at Calhoun. Calhoun felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, Mahalia finished the spell, and her breathing had become uneven. She trapped the spell in a silk bag, and hung it around her wrist.

"In order to cast the spell onto the city," Mahalia began, with effort, "I need to reach the highest point in the city."

"The highest point would be the East Tower. But can you walk as far as to the top of the castle?"

"I have confidence I can."

"Well, I will help you get up there, as a precaution. I think you would need someone else with you."

Mahalia nodded, then stood up. Calhoun helped her to walk out the door and begin the walk to the East Tower. Mahalia was weak, and stumbled every few steps, which was not like her. She was one of the most graceful people Calhoun had ever known. 

About fifteen minutes later, they reached the top of the East Tower, and Mahalia's eyelids were already beginning to droop. The last symptom of the plague was a person closing their eyes and never opening them again. Calhoun quickly helped her to open the bag containing the spell, and Mahalia recited a chant as she clasped her hands together before her heart. The spell gathered as speckles of light, and condensed together to form one sphere of light. She finished her chant, and flung the light into the air, where it fell among the city, and some also fell on her. When the light settled, Mahalia rapidly began to cure of her plague, and the town seemed to lighten up, so to speak. 

A while later, Mahalia, and the town, was rid of the plague. Mahalia and Calhoun were still standing on the balcony of the East Tower. Calhoun then took the necklace he wore off his neck, and put it on Mahalia's.

"Thank you," he said, "for curing the plague. I would also like to give you another gift, one you cannot see. I give you my heart, for you have stolen it, but stolen in a good way."

Mahalia blushed, then said, "I feel the same way, as well. Without you, I could have died. And I used to wonder why people wore jewelry… now I know."

Calhoun and Mahalia then embraced, and the gap between their faces gradually began to diminish, and soon closed altogether, as they kissed against the sunset.


	3. You Never Forget

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: A few things: I am not sure if the Magician of Faith's eyes are blue, if they aren't, e-mail me at narakumitsukai@hotmail.com, and tell me what color they really are, if you please. Also, I am not sure what color Gaia's hair and eyes are; they never show it; if you know, e-mail me. The third thing: Would the person going by the name of **L.M.C** please e-mail me and tell me your e-mail? I'd like to thank you for reviewing. *Sniff* I feel so special knowing someone actually CHECKS my fics… Also… Not a bad idea, **Tigerwolf**, I already thought of it. O.o;; That's in either Chapter 4 or 5.

~*~If They Were Humans~*~

On the small path, there was a knight riding a horse. Splendid the horse was, and strong was the knight. The knight reached the house he was looking for, and dismounted. He knocked on the large oak doors, and the door was opened by a young woman, her hair was purple, tied in a ponytail, her azure eyes peeking out from the crack between the door and the wall. She saw who the knight was, then opened the door.

"GAIA!!" She exclaimed, then threw her arms around him. Gaia chuckled.  
"I'm glad to get such a warm welcome, Fae, and I'm glad to be back, as well."  
"Come on in!! Would you like something to drink? Or maybe a little morsel to eat?"  
"Naturally, I can't resist your wonderful cooking. Or you yourself, as a matter of fact…"  
Fae blushed, then escorted Gaia inside. Before he went inside, Gaia removed his helmet, and put it into the bag hanging from his horse's saddle. Then, he led the horse to the stable. Once done, Gaia walked inside, his black hair falling past his shoulder, his turquoise eyes looking around.  
"I see you rearranged the furniture… again," he said.  
Fae nodded. "Every couple of months… it drives poor Morgan crazy."  
"Speaking of Morgan… where is he?"  
"Out… somewhere. You never know with Morgan."  
Gaia sat down in one of Fae's chairs. "So how's life been in your town?"  
"Silent… quiet, mute, hushed… you get my point. How's life as a knight?"  
"Hmm… well, first I get to slay a dragon. Then, I meet up with someone who turns out to be my companion. Next… I save him from being clawed to death by a Harpy, and he saves me from getting whipped with their… what's-it-called… ah, Rose Whip. I've heard those things hurt! Then, we get stuck in a forest… lost… again. All in an ordinary quest."  
"Ah. Maybe next time you'll encounter a magician! Or even an Elf!"  
"Maybe, maybe. Why is the town so quiet? The last time I came, it was bustling with people, and if you got a minute of silence, you were considered very, very lucky."  
"Well… the Harpies have been around here, too."  
"Really?! Impossible! I thought they only lived in the South! Isn't this town too far North?"  
"Everyone's asking the same question. We're all wondering why the Harpies decided to come. After all… everyone in this town is very honest, and Harpies only attack towns with some dishonest people."  
"Hmm… I have heard the Harpies wiped out the 'Chibi Race[1]'."  
"What? But I thought there were still about a hundred thousand of them!"  
"Well… not anymore."  
  
Suddenly, a loud screech was heard outside.  
  
"A Harpy!!"  
  
Fae quickly closed the curtains and bolted the door shut.   
  
"Don't worry. As long as you have me, you are safe."  
"I hope so…"  
  
A loud slam was heard, and Fae's door nearly broke down.  
  
"They're here."  
"They?"  
  
Two more screeches were heard.  
  
"Yes, they."  
  
The door was broken down by the leader of the Harpies, a large Harpy with long, magenta hair and lavender wings. Two others followed behind her: one with short, orange hair, using green wings, and the other with shoulder length blue hair, lifting herself with violet wings. They screeched at Gaia, whom had his sword[2] ready.  
  
"Stay back."  
"But what if you--"  
"_Stay back_."  
  
The Harpies let out another screech. Fae's eyes widened when she saw the size of their claws. She opened her mouth to speak to Gaia, but she decided against it.  
  
"What is your business here?" Gaia asked.  
"We were sent on orders to get you."  
"Why do you need me?"  
"He didn't tell us why."  
"He? Who is 'He'?"  
"Our master. Now, come with us, or someone will be hurt."  
"I will not go. I know what you Harpies do."  
"Well… you will have to face the consequences!"  
  
The Harpy leader lunged at Fae. She closed her eyes, awaiting the Harpy's sharp claws in her chest. But before she could feel it, there was a loud slash in the air, and then a screech. Fae dared to open her eyes. The Harpy leader was screeching, its stump of a wrist bleeding freely. On the ground lay its claw, staining the stone floor with its blood. With one claw gone, the Harpy was much less powerful. The Harpy also seemed to realize this.  
  
"Looks like the one who got hurt was you. Leave before you get more severely injured."  
  
With this comment, the Harpies gave Gaia a fierce glare, then flew off skyward. Fae, once finished scanning the sky for any more sign of the Harpies, closed the door.  
  
"Gaia… thank you."  
"No problem. After all… you are my loved one."  
"Do you think they will come back?"  
"Maybe, maybe not, no one can say for sure."  
"Well… as long as you are here, I doubt they will think of coming again."  
"True…"  
"Ah! I almost forgot… I need to get you your little snack!"  
Gaia smiled. "Still the same… you never forget a thing."  
  
~*~  
  
[1] The 'chibi race' refers to a species mainly consisting of Petite Angels and Shining Friendships. Hence the 'chibi'.  
[2] I know Gaia does not use a sword, however, I forgot the name for those… whatchamacallits… well… the weapons Gaia uses. In addition, the sword is more useful.  
One more thing: I'M FINALLY DONE, **Animefreak735**, or LIANNE!! NOW WHERE'S CHAPTER 2 OF YOUR FIC?!


	4. A Cure Through Magic

__

If They Were Humans  
By Wusai, the Dark Phantasy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Claimer: I own my ideas.

***

"Get your arse off your chair and get to work!"

"But I just finished working in the fields!"

"Don't argue! Just do it!"

"But--"

"What did I just say?!"

I mentally glared at her stepfather. Soon, the glare broke out to be visible. If you saw angel wings on me, they soon turned into bat wings.

"Well," I said shakily, "why can't YOU do any work?! Why is it always ME?! You never send Gwendolyn out, either!"

"Are you talking back?!"

"You really don't need to confirm it. Last time I checked, you didn't have any hearing problems."

"Girl, you better shut your mouth, or you'll get a serious whipping!"

"So? I'm used to it."

My stepfather, Naem, drew out his whip.

"Outside. Now."

I walked outside without any protest. My stepfather followed her outside. Once outside, in the backyard, Naem cracked his whip.

"One on your leg."

The whip swished and made contact with her skin, leaving a cut, bleeding freely. I bit my lip against the white hot pain, trying to give as little reaction as I could.

"Another on your arm."

The whip, again, whistled and left another gash, also bleeding freely. Again, I bit my lip, now bleeding slightly, as well.

"And since I'm being so nice and kind, I'll stop there."

Naem walked away, leaving me on my hands and knees. Once he was gone, I squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking out from their corners. Once I opened my eyes again, I was staring into a pair of pale green ones. They belonged to a face framed by blond hair, faintly tinted with green. 

The boy then held up a slender finger, the top lit by a small orb of shivering blue light. He lifted my face, and, using his other hand, turned my hands over so my palms faced up. Then, he placed them side by side. Thereupon, he placed the shivering orb onto my palms. I expected it to feel hot, but instead, I felt nothing. Enthralled by the light, I looked into it, unaware both my wounds were illuminated with the light, as well. 

Slowly, the light on my wounds ceased to light, as the only things left were two scars. Then, the orb turned into a rose, made of light. A small smile spread over my face. The petals fell, one by one, and flew in a whirlwind of light around me. They faded, and disappeared. Therewith, I noticed my wounds were, instead of bleeding, healed, scars.

  
"Th-thank you…" I whispered.  
"You're welcome. It was nothing, really…" his smooth voice entered my senses.  
"May I ask you something?"  
"You just did."  
"Then… may I ask you two somethings?"  
"Go ahead."  
"Your name?"  
"Nicholas. Now, may _I_ ask you two somethings?"  
I smiled. "Sure."  
"Why did you get… whipped?"  
"Well, Naem, my stepfather, was being lazy again. So instead of doing his share of work, he asked me to do it, right when I came back from the fields. And though I have an older sister, Gwendolyn, he never asks her to do anything. He favors Gwendolyn, and I don't blame him. She's always favored over me. She's prettier, smarter, and works well with magic. But me? I'm just a worker."  
"Ah. I see. But I feel what you just said is not all. He wouldn't give you a whipping for that."  
"Well, when I get angry… it's really hard for me to control it. It's as if someone else takes over me. I get filled with anger, and I say rude remarks."  
"But aren't many people the same?"  
"Well… my anger outbreaks… often. Naem gets fed up with it."  
"Ah. I think I can help you control this anger. It seems you have a split personality. I might be able to help you control this 'other side'."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, but remember, I cannot make your 'other side' disappear. Only controllable."  
"So, what will help me control it?"  
"Your own will, Calantha."  
"My-- wait! How do you know my name?"  
"I know more things than you think I do."  
"Are you… a Spellcaster?"  
"Yes, and a warrior as well."  
"I understand now. And to answer my question--"  
"Some classes and a little bit of magic.[1]"  
"When will we start?"  
"Now, if you want."  
  
I nod. He opens a pouch on his belt, and takes out a crystal. He levitates it, and colors shine like an aurora.  
  
"Concentrate on the beauty," he says. I try to do as he says, but... the nagging comes again.  
"I can't do it," I say, trying to force down the nagging.  
"Yes you can."  
"No I can't."  
"Yes you can."  
"No I _can't_."  
"Never say can't. It only sets up a barrier."  
"Fine. I'll try."  
"No, you won't."  
"I won't?"  
"You _will _concentrate and see the beauty."  
"I will."  
  
I close my eyes, and force the nagging down. There. Wow... it's beautiful. I tell that to Nicholas. He smiles and nods, as if I did something correctly. He puts the crystal away.  
  
"That was a test," he says.  
"A test? Did I pass? What was it for?"  
"Yes, you passed. It was to see if you could control your other half."  
"So... what's next?"  
"The next thing, I can't help you with. It's up to you. You have to keep very careful control of your other half."  
"How?"  
"The same way as you did when you concentrated on the crystal."  
"...Oh."  
  
I look up at him, and he smiles down at me. I smile back.  
  
"That's it?"  
"Yes. Quite simple, isn't it?"  
"Yes."  
  
I give him a quick hug.  
  
"Will you be back?"  
"Yes, when I sense that you're other half is getting harder to control."  
"Thank you for telling me how to control it!"  
"Actually, it was _you_ who taught _yourself_."  
"Thank you, anyway."  
"You're welcome. Not that it's a bad thing, but could you let go of me...?"  
  
I blush and let go of him. He waves, then walks off, probably to help another person control their other half.

***

  
[1] Nowadays, we call it 'anger management class'.  
  
A/N: A little note to **Shukumei no Kagi** and **Mashimaro-Byul-012** for guessing correctly who the characters were when I was working on the chapter. I gave them kookies, too!  
  
A/N2: Wow. I began working on this in May, and I finally post it up in September. Sorry for all of you who had to wait for so long... and **Duelist of Middle Earth**, can you please send me an e-mail [wusai_shamangame@yahoo.com] or leave in the review either a link to a picture of the White Hatter or describe him? I'd appreciate it.  
  
A/N3: By the way... did that suck? I thought it did. x.o. I might rewrite this... and I also might have a part two to this. :3 Please review.


	5. Slaying the Dragon

__

If They Were Humans  
By Wusai, the Dark Phantasy  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Claimer: I own my ideas.  
A/N: Wow. I'm updating like crazy. Another chapter!! X3 By the way... there's one swear word in this chapter, if that'll set you off... And remember... I shall always spell fantasy and fantasies phantasy and phantasies. It just looks **better**. n.n  


***  


__

The roar echoed throughout the town. Bewildered people looked up, and screamed, running into their houses for protection.  
  
There came another roar, much louder than the last. The icy blue dragon opened its mouth and released an orb of blue light. Ten houses lay in ruins, and one lucky person ran for his life.  
  
The dragon seemed to smile in triumph.  
  
He liked that feeling. So he destroyed ten more houses. Then it became twenty. Thirty. Forty. The whole town lay in ruins. Every person and creature who dared to stand against the dragon was killed, either speared on its claws or disintegrated by its attack. The few who have survived are crying as they run away.  
  
The dragon sees them.  
  
Only one escapes. Only one lives. Faris, the youngest and smallest of the village. Faris, the one who would do a great deed in the future...  


"Faris. Clean out the stables _right now_, or there'll be no dinner for you."  
  
Faris sighed, and walked outside. Why was he stuck with such a bastard of a father? Sometimes he had phantasies of another father and mother. He didn't look the teeniest bit like his father or mother. He also had an older brother that seemed to know something that _he_ didn't know.  
  
He sighed as the familiar smell of animal manure reached his senses. His brother, Jerome, always held his nose when he was there, and acted disgusted. It wasn't _his_ fault that Jerome never cleaned out the stables, was it? After about an hour of washing, the stable was sparkling clean, and Faris walked inside, exhausted.   
  
"Hey, Stable boy, take a bath with the pigs. You _stink_."  
  
Faris obeyed his brother. He needed a bath, anyway, though he'd probably just take it in the pond. He took an extra set of clothes and walked off toward the pond. He took off his clothes, and sank into the pond.  
  
"You don't seem to be very well taken care of."  
  
Faris nearly jumped.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
"Daemian[1], Tamer of Dragons."  
"Tamer of... Dragons?"  
"Yes."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I must tell you something?"  
"What?"  
"You're a knight."  
  
Faris stared. He laughed weakly.  
  
"Don't joke around," he said.  
"I'm not," Daemian replied.  
"I _can't_ be a knight. I'm too young, and I'm just a Stable boy."  
"No. Do you want to know the real reason why you don't look a bit like your 'father' and 'mother'?"  
"Yes."  
"Roughly ten years ago, a dragon attacked your village. He destroyed everything. You were the only one who survived, and you were only three. You ran away. Your 'father' found you, weak and hungry, and he thought you might need a home and food to eat. However, he was lazy, so he decided to let you do all the dirty work."  
"W-what?!"  
"It's true. Now, the dragon is out destroying things again, and they need you."  
"Why me?"  
"You survived."  
"I was lucky."  
"No. You're the one chosen to slay the forbidden dragon."  
"But... isn't it pretty old? Why hasn't anyone else slayed it?"  
"They weren't chosen. The last one to try was Gaia[2], and he failed. He died."  
"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that... but will _I_ die?"  
"Your chances of dying is one to a million."  
"But I'm still too young!"  
"No. I will train you."  
  
Faris smiled, looking at the blonde before him. This was one of the phantasies he often thought of. Become a knight and escape his EeVIL home!   
  
"Now hurry up and finish your bath. Is there anything you want to bring with you?"  
"No."  
"Ok. We don't want them to discover you and drag you back."  
"Ok."  
  
Faris quickly finished up his bath, and put on his clothes. Daemian lead the way into the forest, and followed a path. Soon, they reached a castle. Faris admired the splendor of it. Daemian led him to a small room.  
  
"We'll train here," he said.  


***  
Ten Years Later  
***  


Faris was now a strong, healthy, twenty-three-year-old. Daemian was in his thirties. The dragon had attacked again.  
  
Could he defeat it? Was it too strong? Those questions remained unanswered in Faris's mind. Daemian, however, knew that Faris could defeat it. No matter what he thought.  
  
Faris had his trusty sword and shield, ready to fend off any creature that came his way. They trekked to the dragon's den. They walked through forest, occasionally hacking at the fierce vines. About halfway to the den, they passed a statue.  
  
"Odd. Why would someone put a statue here?" Faris asked.  
"A statue in the middle of nowhere? Hmm... wait!! Back away!!"  
  
At that moment, the statue unfurled its wings and began attacking them, proving that it was not a statue, but Ryu-kishin.  
  
Daemian took out his dragon-fang sword and attacked Ryu-kishin, who fended it off. Faris took out his sword, and slashed off Ryu-kishin's head. He marveled at how easy it was. They continued along the path.  
  
After defeating a couple more Ryu-kishins, they reached the dragon's den. The dragon was snoring peacefully, but on hearing the soft footsteps, he cracked an eye open. Upon seeing the humans, it unfurled his wings and roared. Loose rocks fell from the cave ceiling. Daemian drew his dragon-fang sword, and Faris took out his sword, which immediately began to emit flames.  
  
The dragon let loose a sphere of energy. Faris raised his trusty shield, and the attack bounced back to the dragon, who flew up to avoid it. It smashed into the cave wall, making a huge hole. The dragon-fang sword that Daemian held began to glow. After a quick look, Faris realized that the fang was from a Blue-eyes of the same clan.  
  
It was said that you could kill a dragon with a fang from its clan[3]. Either that, or slowly wound it... or just cut off its head. Daemian attempted to slash the dragon with his sword, but the dragon attacked him. Daemian dodged, but the attack missed him by thismuch.  
  
"Whoo... that was close," he commented. Faris nodded. Daemian tried to slash the dragon again, but he missed when the dragon dodged. The dragon slashed at Daemian, but Daemian countered with his sword. Faris immediately cut off the dragon's claw. The dragon bellowed in pain, his stump of a wrist bleeding freely.  
  
Faris leapt on the dragon's back, and stuck his sword into the dragon's neck. The dragon screeched, then began to flap his wings, trying to get Faris off, but he would not fall. He, instead, stuck the sword deeper into the dragon's neck. After a moment, he heard a _snap_ as he broke the dragon's neck, then slashed through the rest. The dragon fell, harmless.  
  
"What should we do with it?" Faris said, speaking of the dragon.  
"First, we tell the king of our deed. Then, he'll decide what to do."  
"Pity, though, how it takes so long to create a creature, but we can slay it in," Faris took a look outside, "a couple hours."  
"It would have killed thousands in those hours."  
"It was sleeping. But, I guess you're right..."  
  
Daemian and Faris walked back to the king's castle, filled with pride.  


***  


1. Daemian, normally spelled Damian, is a Greek name meaning 'tamer'.  
2. Gaia! ^.^ Read about him in Chapter 3. Remember, this takes place a few years after that chapter~ So yah!  
3. I made that up. I think.  
  
A/N: I know, I know. "How can the Flaming Swordsman beat the Blue-eyes? 3000 is greater than 1800!" This is a fic. Anything's possible. I could have a Kuribou beat a Blue-Eyes if I wanted to. O_o; Please review.

__


	6. Characters and the Cards

__

If They Were Humans  
By Wusai, the Dark Phantasy  


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Claimer: I own my ideas.  
A/N: Since ff.net is being mean and they aren't allowing special characters in the chapter names, here are the pairings in case you're either confused or just want to know.  


***  


Chapter One – A Peaceful Sunset  
Daniel = The Dark Magician  
Dorothy = The Dark Magician Girl  


Chapter Two – Curing the Plague  
Calhoun = Celtic Guardian  
Mahalia = Mystical Elf  


Chapter Three – You Never Forget  
Gaia = Gaia, the Fierce Knight  
Fae = Magician of Faith  
  
Chapter Four – A Cure Through Magic  
Nicholas = Neo, the Magic Swordsman  
Calantha = Change of Heart  
  
Chapter Five – Slaying the Dragon  
Faris = The Flaming Swordsman  
Daemian = D. Human  
The dragon = Blue-Eyes White Dragon


End file.
